1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to data communication and, more particularly, to the transfer of data in an Integrated Enterprise Network (IEN) via a hybrid transport switching protocol which provides for dynamic rerouting of data.
2. Background Information
Many communication networks currently exist which facilitate the transmission of data from one place to another. Such networks are often designed to deliver a large amount of data in a short amount of time while minimizing power consumption, transmission errors and cost. In balancing these requirements, many known networks fail to efficiently transmit data; that is, such networks tend to be costly, slow, non-robust, and complicated.
In a typical network, data at one location must be sent via a communication channel to another location, such as a server, a data center, or the like. These communication channels, or data links, may be established through a variety of hard-wired and/or wireless schemes, e.g., fiber optic cables, twisted-pair, etc. Data may be transmitted through such links within a certain bandwidth range. For example, a network may utilize a certain bandwidth of trunk lines which has been leased from the owner, typically a telephone or communications company.
Data may be transmitted through a network in accordance with a variety of known protocols, each of which formalizes a set of conventions governing the structure of the data (e.g., TCP/IP, ATM, Frame Relay, and the like). As the number of different protocols which may be transmitted through a network increases, so does the need for greater bandwidth. The cost of leasing trunk lines increases proportionally with the amount of bandwidth required to transmit the data over the network. Thus, current communication networks are constrained between the variety of protocols which can be transmitted through the network and the cost of increased bandwidth necessary to transmit in accordance with those protocols. Therefore, a need exists for transmitting data via a number of different protocols without unnecessarily increasing the required bandwidth.
Data may be transmitted using a variety of different algorithms, such as distance vector algorithms, link-state algorithms and the like. Benefits and detriments are associated with each of these algorithms, and therefore a need exists in the industry to develop a more efficient algorithm to transmit data. Distance vector algorithms evaluate indicia of cost associated with each connection. That is, the transmission of data from one location or node to another typically includes a series of smaller connections. A distance vector algorithm enables the fast transfer of data from one node to another by virtue of the fact that it does not conduct an extensive analysis of the entire route a priori. Rather, this algorithm transmits data by focusing on one connection at a time. This algorithm may not enable quick and efficient incorporation of network changes, and thus may result transmission problems, such as infinite loops. Thus, the distance vector algorithm does not always permit reliable transfer of data.
Data may also be transmitted using link-state algorithms. Such schemes typically evaluate both the number of connections and the costs associated with each connection. Link state algorithms may utilize a routing table which contains connection data about each node, i.e., contains a listing identifying a plurality nodes and the other nodes to which each is connected. In the transfer of data from one node to another, the link state algorithm updates network changes and incorporates any changes into the routing table. Under this algorithm data may be routed less quickly in comparison to other algorithms because more processing is conducted to determine an efficient route, but problems, such as transmission problems, may be less likely to occur. In addition, a link state algorithm may require more processing power and memory to route data.
Given the problems associated with the current algorithms known in the art, a need exists for a faster and more efficient algorithm for routing or re-routing data based on the current state of a network.
Accordingly, the present invention enables the to transfer data having different protocols without requiring an increased bandwidth in the transmission line. In addition, the present invention efficiently re-routes data in the event of network alterations. The present system determines a fast and efficient way to transport data based on the then-existing network structure using link-state and distance vector techniques.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a method of routing data from a source node to a destination node in a network having a plurality of nodes, a plurality of regions and a switching element, the method comprising the steps of: associating a node address with each of said plurality of nodes; identifying a source address associated with said source node and a destination address associated with said destination node in said source node; creating a plurality of links, each link connecting two of said nodes; associating link costs with said links; creating a table in said source node identifying how said source node within one of said regions is linked to other said nodes within said one region and is linked to said regions other than said one region and identifying said link costs; exchanging data over said links between said source node and said nodes which are linked to said source node; updating said table based on said exchanged data; and routing said data from said source address to said destination address utilizing said table, said exchanged data and minimizing said link costs.